Ten Things I Hate About You
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Rogue–Pietro Summary: Rogue really hates Pietro. Or does she? Only they know for sure...


**Ten Things I Hate About You**

* * *

"I **hate** Pietro Maximoff," Rogue declared. "I hate everything about him," she continued. "I hate his stupid smirk. I hate his lousy attitude. I hate how he always dresses in brand name clothing like he's trying to flaunt his father's money. I even hate how he ties his shoes!"

Kitty giggled. "Geez, Rogue, you have got it bad!" she said, leaning back against the brick wall of the school.

Brows knitting together in confusion, Rogue turned towards the other girl. "What?"

"You've definitely been checking him out if you noticed how he ties his **shoes**," Kitty said, smirking suggestively.

A moue of disgust crossing her face, Rogue said, "Kitty, how could you even **think** that I'd have a…a crush on Pietro? He's arrogant, pompous, supercilious, insufferable…"

"And you think he's hot," Kitty interjected, giggling once more.

Face flaming, Rogue whirled on her friend. "Run. Now," she commanded. "While you still can," she added. They may have been waiting for the bus, but she could care less if the other girl had to walk back to the Institute.

Eyes going wide as saucers with faux-terror, Kitty Pryde let out an exaggeratedly-falsetto, "Eeep!" before giggling and running off across the soccer field towards the parking lot, most likely to try and catch a ride with Scott and Jean now that soccer practice was over.

"What is wrong with the way I tie my shoes?" came the amused voice of one Pietro Maxifmoff.

Not at all surprised to see him there, Rogue whirled around to see the boy in question saunter around the corner of the school. "You purposely tie them loosely so that you have an excuse to bend over and show off your ass to the female student body," she answered, disgust dripping from her voice.

He shrugged. "It is a nice one. And it'd be selfish not to share."

Making a noise of loathing deep in her throat, Rogue said, "You are the most selfish person on the planet, Pietro."

"Oh, really?" Pietro asked. "Do tell."

"With pleasure," Rogue replied. "Yesterday, when Todd asked if you'd mind if he ate the flies that were buzzing around your gym bag, you refused. How egotistical can you get to lay claim to insects?"

Not defending himself or offering an explanation, Pietro leaned back against the wall laconically. "Is there anything else you hate about me?" he asked, smirking that 'stupid' smirk that Rogue hated so much.

"Yes," Rogue hissed. "I hate your hair."

"My hair?" Pietro asked, amused. He crooked a silver brow in inquiry.

"I hate how you spend so much time primping on it," Rogue clarified. "And I hate how you can act so charming with all those girls who flock around you, but it's just an act."

"Aw, what's the matter, Roguey?" Pietro crooned. "Feeling a little left out? Did you want me to flirt with you, too?"

Rogue snorted. "As if, Speedy. And that's another thing – I hate how you're so impatient. Just 'cause the rest of us aren't gifted with super speed doesn't mean we're slow."

Shrugging disaffectedly, Pietro said, "Sure seems like it to me."

Making a noise of disgust, Rogue said, "And I hate how you think you're the most intelligent person on the planet just because you get good grades. There's more to life than book smarts – you need street smarts in the real world."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Roguey."

"And I hate how you call me 'Roguey'!" Rogue hissed, poking one black-lacquered fingernail into his chest. "My name is **Rogue**, Maximoff. Use it." She poked him once more for good measure.

"And **my** name is Pietro, not 'Speedy'," Pietro shot back, shoving her back towards the wall.

"If the mutation fits!" she snarked, refusing to be moved. This action – or non-action – had the side effect of them suddenly ebbing less than ten inches apart.

Pietro smiled ferally, leaned forward, and simply purred one word in her ear: "Vampira." He knew it had the ability to drive her completely mindless with anger.

"Ooh!" Rogue seethed in exasperation. "I hate you!" she spat, glaring death at him.

"I hate you more," Pietro snarled. "So shut up and kiss me!"

Growling, Rogue reached out, pulled Pietro close enough so that they were sharing the same breath, and did so. Their lips clashed together fiercely in a smoldering kiss born of frustration and desire. Pietro wrapped his arms around her, mouth moving over hers as if he was trying to make love to her with just his lips. Their tongues did battle with each other, trying to see who could make the other give in first. When they finally broke apart for air, Rogue wasn't angry anymore and she was smiling.

If there was one thing that Rogue **didn't** hate about Pietro, it was how he kissed.

* * *

THE END


End file.
